Behind His Mismatched Eyes
by Parisa01
Summary: Behind his mismatched eyes, I know I cannot see any lies. Your hand was meant to fit mine, I wait for our hearts to combine. Behind his mismatched eyes, I see my guardian angel in disguise. I know where my heart lies; behind his mismatched eyes. RavusXOC FFXV AU


An AU Final Fantasy XV story which I'm sure you'll like! I own nothing but my OCs! I hope you guys love this. Solis and Beatrix are my OCs.

* * *

 **Behind His Mismatched Eyes**

Name: Solis (Latin for sun) Lucis Caelum

Age: 19

Height: 5ft 10

Occupations: Princess of Lucis and student

Best friends: Lunafreya, Aranea, Cindy and Bellatrix

Family: Regis Lucis Caelum (father), Noctis Lucis Caelum (younger twin brother) and Ardyn (uncle)

Appearance: Black wavy hair up to her waist, long side swept fringe, fair skin, green eyes, rosy cheeks, rosy full lips, beauty spot on her left cheek and curvy body.

Personality: Loving, devoted, kind, selfless, sassy, flirtatious, cocky, impulsive, talkative, stubborn, protective and short tempered.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Mismatched eyes**

"Princess, it's time to wake up." Regis murmured; his servants had attempted to wake her up but she didn't want to get up. His daughter was in her bed asleep comfortable, smiling in her sleep. She had a string of drool on her chin. Dreaming of all types of delicious food and desserts prepared by Ignis on a huge table just for her! "It's your first day of university, you can't be late."

"Kung Pao chicken with satay chicken please…" She smiled in her sleep and her father sighed.

"Solis, Noctis took your lunch!" He exclaimed and she got up quickly.

"THAT ASSHOLE!" She yelled and turned to see her father.

"Honey, it's your first day of university." He smiled.

"Oh god, am I late?!" She asked.

"No dear. Just get ready, come down for breakfast and then you can leave." Regis stated whilst rustling her hair and then he left her room.

Solis stretched and yawned whilst getting out of bed. She went into her bathroom and took a refreshing shower. When she was done, she brushed her teeth washed her hair and blow dried her hair. She got changed into a dark grey sleeveless crop top, black leather mini skirt, black knee socks and black and white Nike trainers. She wore diamond stud earrings and 2 small silver hoop helix earrings on her left ear and 1 on her other ear. She also wore makeup; mascara and red matte lipstick.

She went back into her room and got her brown satchel backpack which she prepared before she went to bed. She had her notebook, pencil case, post it notes and diary. The older twin was very prepared and organised compared to her brother.

The young woman exited her room and walked down the corridor. She went into the lift and went in. The Princess of Lucis took the lift to the 3rd floor where she would have her meals with her brother and occasionally her father. The young woman walked into the dining room to see an empty table with her father seated in his chair.

"Where's Noct?" She asked curiously whilst sitting by the wide side of the table on her father's left.

"He's gone early to meet up with Gladiolus, Prompto and Ignis." He answered and she nodded.

"Did he really take my lunch?" She asked and he shook his head with a chuckle.

"Just a jape to help you get up." He stated and his daughter crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"No one uses the word jape anymore, old man. It's called trick or joke." Solis noted.

"Someday, my child, you will be as old as I am." He smiled.

"Dad, I'll stay young forever." His daughter giggled and her father shook his head.

The servants came out with trays of breakfast and placed plates on the table. One woman placed a bowl of porridge with bananas and maple syrup on top in front of his highness, as well as a cup of coffee.

"Dad, I'm not gonna eat porridge too. You know how much I hate it." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"You're just like your brother with his beans." He stated.

"Here you go Princess." A man placed a plate full off cream and sweet coconut filled crepes on the table. She also placed a bowl of strawberries and cream and a large glass of fresh orange juice.

"Oh my favourite breakfast!" She sang with stars in her eyes. "Thank you so much."

"Princess Solis, your father told me to prepare this for you." The servant said.

"Dad, you remembered!" She exclaimed.

She then started eating her food wholeheartedly. He loved seeing his daughter eat because this was when she was at her happiest. When she was done, she pushed her dishes aside and smiled at her father.

"I'm gonna head out!" Solis grinned.

"Princess…" He motioned her to come closer but she just pouted.

"Dad, I'm too old for kisses." She whined as she walked towards him.

Regis took out his handkerchief and wiped the cream from his daughter's cheek. He then stood up and pulled his daughter into a hug whilst kissing her head.

"Dad!" She whined as a giggle.

"My little Princess on her first day to University. Make your father proud!" He exclaimed and she hugged him back. "You will always be my Princess, Solis." She pulled away from her and recited something she said since she was very young.

"I am a Princess, not because I have a Prince, but because I am the daughter of the King of Kings." She stated and he smiled.

"Someday you may find your Prince Charming, but I will always be your King." He smiled whilst rustling her hair.

Solis exited the Citadel and walked down the steps. She saw Cor standing beside her car. When Noctis turned 18, he was gifted with Regis's car (which he wanted very much) but the King bought his daughter with the Audi R8 Star of Lucis which could also turn into a convertible.

"Cor!" She exclaimed and ran towards him. She wrapped her arms around him with a tight hug. He couldn't help but hug her back; she was like a niece to him. "Cor, I don't know why but I feel so nervous." He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away.

"Princess Solis, everyone will love you." He stated.

"Before you say it's cuz I'm a Princess, that's absolute bullshit." Solis said.

"It's cuz you're…well you're you." Cor noted and she sighed.

"First impressions are so important." She said.

"Please, try not to get into any fights." He warned her.

"Come on Marshall, it's not high school with all the drama. I've grown up." The Princess pouted.

"Whatever you say, Princess." He said. "Now here are your keys, have a great first day." Cor gave her the keys to her car and left.

* * *

Solis got into her car and drove to University; she knew how to get there via car for Fresher's Week. She parked in the University's car park and got out of her car. She walked into the university and there were people who kept staring at her and mumbling whilst walking past; something she just ignored.

The young Princess walked into the University Library and went to the desk. She asked a library assistant for a specific book and asked where it could be. The older woman said that there was only one book left and told her the exact location. Solis walked upstairs as she looked around. She was still so amazed at the size of the library and admired it.

As she examined certain shelves in her subject area, she found the textbook. She placed her hand on the book to take it and saw someone else reach for the book.

Solis turned her head and looked up to see the person. The person who stood next to her was a 6ft foot man, with light blonde hair, fair skin and an imposing yet muscular build. The man turned to her and she saw his eyes. It was his eyes which made her heart beat faster and her legs weak. His heterochromatic eyes; the right eye being blue and the other was grey. There was something about those eyes, something behind his mismatches eyes…


End file.
